brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mission 2: Tremor Track Infiltration
Mission 2: Tremor Track Infiltration is the second mission of the Ultra Agents App. Plot Before the Minigame In the city center tremor was attacking the police and the civillians in his 30 tons tank. Agent Jack Fury and your agent were trying to stop him but their shots didn't had effect. Tremor breaks on the mall, the agents sent an invisidrone to scan the tank. Tremor jumped in his tank from the second floor of the mall to the Astor City Museum and breaks the floor to get to the basement, were the ultra chip is hidden. He managed to destroy the security, open the safe, and obtain the chip. Game: Tremor Takedown Destroy Tremor's Tank shooting in it's weakspots 3 times. After the Minigame The Ultra Agents destroyed Tremor's tank and recovered the chip. When they asked him how he knew about their safe, he said, "Tremor don't know. Tracks knows. Tracks dead. Poor Tracks." Transcript Before the Minigame Astoria, 5:43 PM. The City Center is under attack. Astor Police Department have mobilized in force to stop the unknown enemy. A police helicopter circles overhead. Police Pilot: We can't see through the smoke. Whatever it is, it's big and it's fast. Was that a fist? A fist punches through a car. Police Pilot: Car 118, fall back to the roadblock! Car 118 Driver: Roger that, Air One… just as soon as I get these people off the street. Some debris crashes through the car window. Car 118 Driver: Arrrggghh! Woman: Please help me! A police officer gets her out of the way just as the Tremor Track appears and smashes through a few cars. Police Officer: Get down! Woman: Oof! 50 tons of armor rumbles down the street and powers through everything in its way. Eventually, Ultra Agents Jack Fury and Player Agent arrive on the scene. Several police officers are behind them, armed and hiding behind police cars. Player Agent: Come on, Fury, we'll have to fall back. You can't take down Tracks with a stud shooter. Jack Fury: Wind is right to left… on my mark… fire! The police officers fire and all the bullets hit Tremor. Tremor: Ha ha ha! Tremor not hurt! Trem- Jack Fury fires his stud shooter and cracks Tremor's lenses. Tremor: Garg! Player Agent: Nice shot! But it didn't stop him. Tremor: Bob… and weave!… Tracks plows through the doors of a nearby mall. Jack Fury: That didn't work. We'll have to cut him off at the wnd of the mall! Agent, get on the Invisidrone and find us some soft spots in that armor. Player Agent: I'm on it. Linking up… The metamaterial skin guides rays of light aeound the drone, making it invisible! The Invisidrone scans Tracks for weaknesses. Player Agent: Streaming the X-ray feed to you. It looks like the drive column and fists are potential targets. Bingo! There's a weak link in the treads. Knock that out and Tremor's sitting on a 50 ton brick. Police Pilot: We've secured the perimeter. Nothing is getting in or oit of this mall. Player Agent: Disengaging the Invisidrone and heading your way. He should be reaching the end of the 2nd floor by now. Jack Fury: 2nd floor? Suddenly, Tracks explodes through the 2nd floor window. Tremor: Tremor punch through the wall like butter! Rarrrr! Jack Fury: Heads up! Police Officer: Arghhh! They run to dodge the falling glass. Police Officer: Fall back! He's crossing into the museum! Tremor: Tremor floats like a butterfly… Secrets, both ancient and new, are collected under the roof of Astor City Museum. Inside the museum… Jack Fury: Oh no! He went straight through Rex! Player Agent: He's smashing through…?!…And straight down to the basement. Jack Fury: But how would he know about our ultra secret data bank? A million watt laser mesh protects an electromagmetic safe containing everything the Ultra Agents know about the crimimal world and, more importantly, themselves. The Ultra Agents start climbing down the holes. Police Officer: We're right behind you, agents! Jack Fury: No. It's too dangerous down here. Stay topside and secure the museum. The Ultra Agents reach the bottom to discover… Player Agent: Impossible. He destroyed the entire mesh! Tremor: Tremor punch laser. Lasers don't punch back. Jack Fury: He might have destroyed the defenses but no amount of brute force will unlock that safe. Tracks unlocks the safe. Jack Fury: What the? Player Agent: How did he? Tremor: Good Tracks! Smart Tracks! Tremor now have chip! Jack Fury: Let's see how your Tracks stand up to our stud shooters! After the Minigame Tremor: Tremor out for the count… Jack Fury blows the smole from his stud shooter. Jack Fury: If there's a target, we can hit it. Firepower is the cure! Player Agent: Fury! The chip is plugged into the Tracks! Later, Tremor is handcuffed and his gloves are removed. Player Agent: Access denied! Jack Fury: Good job! Now let's get topside and find out how Tremor knew about our safe. Tremor: Tremor don't know. Tracks knows. Tracks dead. Poor Tracks. Characters Agents * Agent Jack Fury * Player Agent Villains * Tremor Vehicles Villain's Vehicles * Tremor Track Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ultra Agents App